1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with example embodiments relate to a display apparatus having a display unit and a stand supporting the display unit.
2. Description of Related Art
A display apparatus, such as a television (TV), a monitor, and/or the like, is an apparatus that receives an image signal to provide, for display, via a screen. Display apparatuses may include a display unit that is configured to display information via a screen, and a stand that is configured to support the display unit. Display apparatuses have been developed in such a way that the display apparatuses include large display units and stands having a slim appearance. As such, display apparatuses tend to use stands made of a metal material to permit support of large display units.